Meet Son Ranma
by dragonweed
Summary: This is mostly going to be a Ranma DragonBall Z crossover but the story starts during DragonBall.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ or DB or DBZ only the anime gods known as Akira Toriyama & Rumiko Takahashi

Meet Son Ranma

As far as the eye can see there are rolling hills with looming mountains in the background. In the sky there are clouds slowly drifting along. The sun was setting,just touching the horizon. On the ground are two figures walking along.

The first is a short lad with black hair sticking up at odd angles. He has on a blue shirt, brown pants, and black shoes. On his back he had a red stick tied around him with a rope. He also had a long brown tail hanging behind him.

The other person is a slightly taller girl with long blue hair. She had on a pink shirt with a blue jean jacket over it and blue jean pants on along with hiking boots.

"Come on Goku a little bit more and we can stop for the night." said the girl to the boy.

The boy now named Goku looked up at the girl

"Check the radar Bulma and see how much longer until we get to the next Dragonball." said Goku

"Ok ok hold on Goku." said Bulma as she pulled out a compass-like machine.

She clicked the button on the top and looked at the readout. There were three small dots in the center of the compass and four more dots in other places.

"Well lets see the three in the middle are the ones we have and the closest one is right ahead and its..." Bulma said looking closer at the radar. She then clicked it twice more making it zoom in.

"Its only a mile away and its getting closer?" said Bulma in confusion.

"All right! Maybe I'll get a real fight!" yelled Goku

The two continued to walk and soon they came to where the hills ended and there was a giant plain in front on them. The sun was now half way covered by the ground and the sky had turned red. They continued walking along and into the plain.

"We should be almost there." said Bulma, happy they were past the hills.

She continued walking until she noticed Goku tense up.

"Whats wrong Goku?" asked Bulma, afraid it was a monster.

"I feel a strong power coming towards us." said Goku in a serious tone.

They looked forward, squinting into the setting sun. Then slowly a shadow of a person appeared walking toward them. All they could tell about the shadow was that it appeared to be human and had long hair blowing in the wind. The shadow got closer until they could make out the figure casting it. They were shocked at what they saw.

The person was a little bit taller then Bulma with long black hair. He wore an orange gi with a patch that said Turtle on it. He had on a blue under shirt peaking out from the gi and blue wrist bands. He had odd looking boots on his feet. He had cold blue eyes with a scar going down his right eye.

Bulma, while hiding behind Goku, had hearts in her eyes staring at the man across from her. Goku could sense the power coming from him and slid into a fighting stance, ready to defend Bulma if the man attacked. The man just looked at them with his cold eyes. He then slowly opened his mouth and Goku and Bulma got ready for anything.

"You two wouldn't mind helping me would you? I am a little lost." said the man, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment and looking at the ground.

Bulma and Goku both crashed to the ground in shock.

"Um, sure what's your name?" asked Bulma, laughing nervously.

"Oh how rude of me." said the man. " I am Ranma , Son Ranma."

Bulma and Goku's eyes widened in shock.

"WHAT!" they both exclaimed.

A.N. So its been a while since i last posted something. I am sure the few that read my stores wanted Hero of the Races or Bounty Hunter to be updated but i am having a little writers block with them along with school stuff. I had already wrote the begins of Meet Son Ranma in a notebook i had so i decided to put it on my computer and So like always please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ or DB or DBZ only the anime gods known as Akira Toriyama & Rumiko Takahashi own them.

Meet Son Ranma

"Um, sure what's your name?" asked Bulma, laughing nervously.

"Oh how rude of me." said the man. " I am Ranma , Son Ranma."

Bulma and Goku's eyes widened in shock.

"WHAT!" they both exclaimed.

The young man in front of them couldn't have just said his last name was Son. They must of heard him wrong.

Ranma blinked in confusion at the two in front of him. What was so shocking about his name? Maybe they had heard of his grandfather?

"I just said my name is Son Ranma." said Ranma in confusion.

"Do you mean Son like in Son Gohan?" asked Bulma.

"Yep, he's my grandpa." said Ranma with a smile on his face

"But how could he be your grandfather when he's my grandfather?" asked Goku in confusion.

"What?" asked Ranma.

Bulma stepped forward to take over.

"Well your grandpa found Goku here a couple of years ago and raised him as his grandson." said Bulma.

"Goku...Goku..." said Ranma thoughtfully, before a look of comprehension came onto his face.

"Oh yeah! My master told me about how my grandpa had adopted a boy he found in the mountains." said Ranma.

"Your master?" asked Bulma in confusion.

"Yeah, he was the same one that trained my grandfather in martial arts." said Ranma, "But he's a perverted old goat." he continued under his breath.

"You trained with the man that taught my grandpa!" asked Goku with excitement.

"Yep, and before that Gramp's trained me." said Ranma with a smile.

"Wow, would you like to have a spar!" asked Goku, hoping that he would.

"Sure, why not?" said Ranma

The two walked a little bit away from Bulma so she wouldn't get hurt. The faced each other and bowed before going into their stances.

Goku was in his classic stance with both hands up and ready to defend or attack. Ranma got into a similar stance with a stern face.

The two stood completely still until a gust of wind blew past them marking the start of the fight. Goku rushed in and delivered a long combination of kicks and punches that Ranma easily blocked.

The two broke apart and it was Ranma's turn to charge. He lead with a series of punches that were so fast that all Bulma saw was a blur. Goku was only able to block a few before he was overwhelmed.

After breaking apart again Goku decided to use one of his grandpa's techniques. With a roar Goku rushed at Ranma.

"Paper!" yelled Goku, chopping at Ranma with his right hand.

"Scissors!" yelled Ranma in retaliation, stopping Goku's hand by catching it with two fingers.

"Rock!" yelled Goku, throwing a punch with his other hand.

"Paper!" yelled Ranma, stopping his fist with the palm of his hand.

"Rock!" yelled Ranma, pulling back the hand that had stopped Goku's chop and then punching him in the face before he could counter.

Goku stood up, smiling as he did. He hadn't had this good a fight since his grandfather had died.

Ranma returned the grin, he respected Goku for being able to last so long.

"Hey Goku!" yelled Ranma.

"Yeah?" asked Goku.

"Let's see who has the strongest attack." said Ranma with a smile

"How?" asked Goku in confusion.

"Easy, at the same time we'll attack with our strongest attack ." said Ranma

"Ok." said Goku.

The two stepped a few feet away and started powering up.

Ranma glowed a bright blue as he cupped his hands at his side. Goku pulled out the red stick that was on his back.

"KA...ME...HA...ME...HA!" yelled Ranma, thrusting his hands forward and blasting a long stream of energy at Goku.

"Power Poll Extend!" yelled Goku as the stick glowed red before stretching out toward Ranma.

The two attacks met in mid air and stood still for a minute before the Kamehameha wave knocked the Power Poll away and slammed into Goku. Ranma put his hands down on his knees as he recovered from firing the Kamehameha wave.

Bulma rushed over to Goku to make sure he was ok. She saw that besides being knocked unconscious he only had a few light burns on him.

"Is he going to be ok?" asked Bulma in worry.

"Yeah, he should be fine in a couple of hours." said Ranma, having recovered from the attack.

Bulma looked up at the sky which was getting darker by the minute.

"I should set up the capsule house." said Bulma, walking over to her and Goku's bags.

"No thats ok we can just use mine." said Ranma, pulling out a capsule and clicking it.

In a poof of smoke a two story house with a picket fence in the front appeared. Bulma's eyes widened in shock.

"Wow, those kind of capsules aren't cheap!" said Bulma

"Yeah my mom gave it to me. She was worried about me living out in the wild." said Ranma while picking up Goku.

He lead Bulma into the house which looked fairly plain for the most part. Ranma carried Goku upstairs where he said the bedrooms were while Bulma sat down at the kitchen table.

After a couple of minutes Ranma came down and joined Bulma in the kitchen.

"Would you like a cup of coffee?" asked Ranma as he started making some.

"Yes please." said Bulma

When the coffee was ready Ranma handed Bulma a cup and sat down across from her.

"So what are you and Goku doing out here?" asked Ranma.

"Well you see, I found an strange object in my basement one day and after doing some research I found an old legend about how if you collect 7 dragonballs, which the object I found in my basement was, you will get a wish." said Bulma

"So using the dragonball I had found I made a radar that could locate them. I found one in an old cave and then I met up with Goku because your grandfather had one." said Bulma

"Wow, what do they look like?" asked Ranma.

"Here, let me show you." said Bulma, going through her and Goku's bag.

She then sat three golden balls that had stars on them on the table.

"So what do you think?" asked Bulma.

"Hey I have one of those!" said Ranma in surprise.

"You do?" asked Bulma.

Ranma went upstairs and came back carrying a dragonball in his hand. He set it on the table next to the others. The dragonballs glowed for a second.

"Yes, I have four now! Only three more until I can make my wish!" said Bulma.

"What are you going to wish for?" asked Ranma.

Bulma stopped her celebrating before turning away to hide her blush.

"I was going to wish for a cute boyfriend." muttered Bulma.

"What? I couldn't hear you." said Ranma.

Bulma sighed and turned around looking at the floor.

"I was going to wish for a boyfriend that would think I was cute." said Bulma, blushing madly.

Ranma walked over to her and raised her head. She looked into his eyes and was drawn into them.

"I don't see why a cute girl like you would have problems finding a boyfriend that knew you were cute." said Ranma

Bulma smiled at him and leaned against him. He wrapped his arms around her and put his chin on top of her head.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" asked Ranma.

"I would love to." said Bulma

The two left the house holding each other's hands.

... Few years later

The Budokai that year was promising to be the greatest Budokai yet. There were many strong fighters, each stronger then the next.

It was during the final match that everything went to hell. The entire area within a mile of the Budokai had been destroyed.

In the air above the destruction two figures moved at high speeds fighting each other.

The first was an older Goku, the top of his gi ripped apart with cuts all over his body. He was breathing badly, almost out of energy

The second was Piccolo the demon king. The top of his purple gi had also been destroyed showing the many cuts he also had.

Near the two fighters where a group of people watching in rapt attention. The people were all the friends of Goku.

Krillin, Master Roshi, Yamcha, Tien, Bulma, and Ranma were there, hoping Goku would win. Ranma and Bulma where holding each other, standing a little bit father back then the others.

Ranma had faced Piccolo right before Goku and he cursed himself for not being strong enough to help the man he considered his brother. He was leaning heavily on Bulma because of the little energy he had left.

Piccolo had been fighting Goku for a while and was getting worried, he wasn't sure if he could beat Goku. He looked around to see if there was anything he could use to his advantage.

His eyes locked onto two figures and a cruel smile came to his lips.

"Try and stop this, Son Goku!" yelled Piccolo before firing a massive ball of chi at the forms of Ranma and Bulma.

"No, Don't!" yelled Goku trying as hard as he could to get in front of the blast, even though he knew he was too far away.

"I love you." was the last thing Bulma heard before she was flung away from Ranma and the ball of chi.

She turned in time to see the massive ball of chi slam into Ranma, who had his arms crossed in front of him.

"No, Ranma!" yelled Bulma in anguish, she tried to run to him but was held back by Yamcha and Tien.

The smoke and dust from the blast slowly cleared showing Ranma still standing with his arms crossed. At first he seemed fine but then he slowly fell back on the ground.

Bulma broke out of Yamcha and Tien's hold and ran to Ranma's body. When she got there she knelt down and took his head into her lap.

As she brushed his hair with tears flowing down her face he opened one eye.

"Bulma,how many...times...do..I..have..to..tell you.. you're much cuter...when you smile.." said Ranma in a tired voice.

"Shh,don't talk, save your strength." said Bulma.

Ranma slowly shook his head no before talking again.

"Bulma, we both know I am going to die." said Ranma.

"No! I wont let you." said Bulma

"Bulma, you can wish me back." said Ranma

"I still don't want you to die." said Bulma

"It will only be for a little while. I want you to do something for me while I am gone." said Ranma.

"What?" asked Bulma

"Kick the old man and pig extra hard for me until I get back." said Ranma

"Of course." said Bulma with a small smile

Ranma smiled before closing his eyes and drawing his last breath. Tears once again started falling from Bulma as she held Ranma to her.

Above them, Goku was growling in anger for the first time in his life. He slowly turned toward Piccolo, who was smirking in triumph.

The smirk quickly fled his face when he felt Goku's power going even higher in his anger.

...Two weeks later.

The dragonballs had been collected and the friends of Ranma were there, ready to wish him back. Bulma walked up to the dragonballs.

What no one noticed was the trio hiding in the bushes near them.

"Oh great dragon, come forth to grant our wish!" yelled Bulma

In a couple of seconds Shenron appeared in front of them.

"What is your wish?" asked Shenron.

Before Bulma could say anything a voice yelled from behind her.

"I wish for Son Ranma to have never been born in this dimension." said a high pitched voice.

Everyone turned to see Emporer Pilaf and his two flunkies, standing there laughing in triumph. The three were silenced when Goku blasted them, disintegrating them in his rage.

They all then turned to see what Shenron would say. The dragons eyes glowed red before it said,

"Wish Granted" to the horror of those watching.

As they stood there history was being rewritten from the moment Ranma had been born to then. As Bulma was slowly blacking out and the world changed she thought one thing,

"I will never forget you Ranma." before she finally blacked out.

...another dimension.

Nodaka and Genma Saotome had just learned that they would never be able to have a child and were devastated. As they walked past a small alley they heard crying coming from inside.

They looked in and saw a small baby in a basket. They looked for someone but couldn't find anyone else in the alley.

The two talked to each other before nodding and taking the baby with them.

A.N So here it is the second chapter of Meet Son Ranma. This is the longest chapter I've ever done I think. Don't worry, I should have another chapter of Hero of the Races up soon. So please review until then.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ or DB or DBZ only the anime gods known as Akira Toriyama & Rumiko Takahashi own them. I also don't own anything else used in this story

Meet Son Ranma

Ranma was tired. He had never fought someone of such strength before. He looked up at the being that tormented him.

Saffron, Lord of Phoenix Mountain looked down at him, sneering. Ranma hated that smirk. It reminded him of the man from his dreams.

In his dreams a figure would be hovering in the air above him, laughing at him. All he could make out of his tormentor was his smirk and that he seemed to have green skin.

Ranma had been having dreams like that his entire life. Of a being floating before him, mocking him for not being strong enough to fight him. The dreams always enraged him.

The few times he talked to his father about them his father just told him to forget about them, since dreams weren't important and didn't help you train in the art. But there were times when the dreams helped him go further in the art.

When he was trying to learn the Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken his dreams showed him a way to channel the ki in his arms so they would move faster. When he tried it it worked perfectly and he was able to get the phoenix pill from Cologne.

When he was learning the Mouko Takabisha a dream had again showed him a way to move his ki and make the Mouko Takabisha. But he still felt like he could make the Mouko Takabisha stronger, if he could just figure out how.

Even other parts of his life seemed like that. When he had defeated Herb he caught himself thinking about what a horrible flier Herb was, but he himself could not fly. It was all so confusing, even the people in his life seemed pale as to what he thought they should be.

He would sometimes think Happosai should be taller and have sunglasses, Cologne should have a witch costume and a crystal ball. The dream that made him wonder the most was the dream of a girl.

At first he thought it was Akane he was dreaming about, but then he realized that couldn't be. The girl in his dream was more like a combination of all the girls in his life. She had Nabiki's smarts, Kasumi's sweetness, Shampoo's sexiness, Ukyo's long hair, her hair was the same color of Akane's and she sometimes made him afraid, like with Kodachi. That was why he stayed in Nermia even though it seemed like hell sometimes, because when he was with them he felt like he was with someone he cared deeply for.

Ranma shaked his head to dispel those thoughts. He had more important things to care about right now. He looked up at Saffron and tried to think of a way to defeat him. He could only think of two ways, both of them risky.

The first was to do a revision of the Hiryu Shoten Ha, but he had no idea if it would work. The other way was to try and make the Mouko Takabisha from his dreams. He knew that he didn't have much time and would have to make a decision soon or Akane would die.

He tried to decide as he dodged the fire balls being thrown at him by Saffron. He looked at the Akane doll and made his decision. His dreams had never let him down before.

Saffron was having the time of his life. He may not have been at full strength, but soon he would be. All he had to do was destroy the stupid kid before him and he would be able to regain his true power. He was about to fire another ball of fire when something odd happened. The stupid human had stopped moving and was just standing there with his eyes closed.

The boy moved his body so his right side was facing him. He cupped his hands in front of him and started to concentrate. Saffron smirked at the boy, wondering what he was going to try and do. He was contemplating just getting it over with and burning him alive when something happened.

The boy's battle aura that had been almost gone roared to life, even stronger than before. Then it slowly traveled down his arms and formed into a ball in his hands. Saffron was amazed, the power the boy was putting out was greater than when he was at full strength. Deciding to stop the boy before he could do anything, he released a giant ball of fire that the boy had no hope of dodging.

Ranma stood there concentrating as hard as he could. He could feel his aura grow stronger around him as he tried to perform the attack from his dreams. Slowly the energy started to travel to his hands where they became a glowing ball of light. He could feel when Saffron let off his attack and decided it was now or never.

He was about to just release the energy when the name of the technique came to him.

"KA...ME...HA...ME...HA!" yelled Ranma, pushing the ball of energy at Saffron. At the same time opening his eyes, which were now glowing a bright blue. Instead of a ball of energy, a thick stream of energy rushed out from him, unbroken. It went through Saffron's attack like it was nothing. Ranma saw Saffron's eyes grow wide in surprise before he was covered in blue light.

Saffron saw the attack break through his attack easily and rush toward him. After his attack he had no energy to dodge and he saw the wall of blue light fly at him and engulf him.

When the light finally faded all that was left of Saffron was a pile of ash on the floor with an egg in the middle. The blast had traveled all the way through the mountain, leaving a giant hole in the side of it. Ranma slowly collapsed to his knees, out of energy. As everything slowly grew dark around him he could hear the others calling his name.

Weeks Later...

Everyone in the house was asleep, all but Kasumi who was knocking on the door to Nabiki's room. It took a minute before Nabiki opened the door in her pajamas with blurry eyes.

"It's midnight, what do you want?" asked Nabiki in a sour tone before noticing it was Kasumi in front of her. "Can I do something for you Kasumi?

"I need your help with something Nabiki." said Kasumi

Nabiki looked at her sister before waving Kasumi into her room. She shut the door after Kasumi came in and sat at her desk while Kasumi sat on Nabiki's bed. Nabiki yawned before looking at her sister.

"So what is it you need me to do Kas-chan that you couldn't ask me during the day?" asked Nabiki.

Kasumi looked around nervously before answering.

"You see, with everything that's gone on the past few days I decided something." said Kasumi

Nabiki eyebrows rose in interest.

"And what is that Kasumi? You want to run off into the night with Ranma?" teased Nabiki.

Kasumi blushed and shook her head.

"No no no, but it does have something to do with Ranma." said Kasumi

"Ok, what is it that you want me to do?" asked Nabiki.

"I want you to try and find anything that can help Ranma cure his curse." said Kasumi.

"Why is that Kasumi?" asked Nabiki.

"Well, he has done a lot for us." said Kasumi "He made Father more alive then he has been in years, he's rescued Akane more times then I can count, and he helped me finally get together with Tofu. I just thought it was time for us to do something for him."

"Since when have you and Tofu been together? He left months ago." asked Nabiki, in confusion.

"Well you see, Ranma was able to get Tofu to finally admit his feelings to me. We dated for a while and he proposed to me the day before he left. He left so he could get all his family members together for our wedding." explained Kasumi.

"His family members?" asked Nabiki.

"Yes, his mother, brother, sister, his cousin Theodore Digger, including Theo's family, his friend Ilpalazzo and his assistant Excel, another friend named Duero and a few of his friends." said Kasumi "He's also getting my friends, Belldandy, Urd, Skuld, my friends from the Hinata inn, and Melfina is coming with some of her friends."

Nabiki could only look on in shock. Ranma was able to get Kasumi and Tofu together? They had dated? They were going to marry soon? And they did this all without her knowing?

"So because of all the things Ranma has done I want you to try and find a cure for him." said Kasumi.

Nabiki could only shake her head yes in shock. Kasumi smiled and hugged Nabiki.

"Thank you so much Nabiki." said Kasumi before walking out of her room

Nabiki could only stare at the spot Kasumi had been for the rest of the night, nodding her head yes.

It was a month later before Nabiki was able to find anything that could help Ranma.

Nabiki called Kasumi into her room to tell her about what she had found.

"So you found something that can actually help Ranma?" asked Kasumi hopefully.

"Yep, all we have to do is travel to the shrine and have you make the wish." said Nabiki

Kasumi blinked.

"I have to make the wish? But it's for Ranma." said Kasumi

"Exactly, the wish will only work if a pure soul makes a wish on it for someone else." explained Nabiki

"Oh ok, then let's go get Ranma." said Kasumi.

The two left Nabiki's room and went in search of Ranma. They eventually found him in the dojo, but were a little surprised at what he was doing. He was standing in a loose stance and was glowing blue.

As they watched he brought one of his hands in front of him, palm open, lying flat. Then suddenly a ball of energy appeared above his hand and shot toward one of the dojo walls.

Nabiki was about to complain about having to replace another wall when Ranma moved his hand and the ball of energy changed directions. Ranma moved his hand in seemingly random directions and the ball changed directions with it. Finally Ranma had the ball of energy fly past the Tendo sisters and into the air, where it exploded.

"Uh, Ranma, what was that?" asked Nabiki, with a little bit of fear in her voice.

"That was a new move I made called the Sou ki don." said Ranma, not wanting to tell them he had seen the attack in one of his dreams.

"Right, well at least you didn't destroy anything." said Nabiki.

"Ranma-kun, we were wondering if you could come somewhere with us." said Kasumi

"Oh, where?" asked Ranma

"We're going to look at a college for Nabiki in another part of Tokyo and we want you to come as a protector of sorts." said Kasumi with a sweet smile on her face.

Since no one could ever refuse Kasumi when she smiled he nodded his head.

"Sure, let me go get ready." said Ranma, walking out of the dojo.

...An hour later on the train

"So, what college are we going to?" asked Ranma.

"We're not going to a college." said Nabiki in a bored tone.

"Huh?" asked Ranma.

"Well you see Ranma, we're actually going to try and cure your curse." said Kasumi.

"What do you mean?" asked Ranma, fear in his voice. Nothing good ever happened when he tried to cure his curse.

"Well you see for all the help you've been, I had Nabiki find a way to cure you. She found a shrine in Tokyo that has a special gem that can grant wishes." said Kasumi.

They waited another hour before getting off at their stop. It took them the better part of the day to find the shrine. It was a modest sized shrine with a tree in one corner and a shrine in another. An old man in priest robes walked up to them.

"Hello, how may I help you three?" asked the priest.

"We are here to make a wish on the gem." said Nabiki.

"Very well, but let me tell you the stone may only be used by one pure of heart, and the wish must be for another." said the priest.

They nodded and followed him into the shrine. Inside the shrine there was a pedestal with a golden gem laying on it.

"So which of you would like to make the wish?" asked the priest.

"I will make the wish." said Kasumi.

"And who is the wish for?" asked the priest.

"The wish is for Ranma here." said Kasumi pointing at Ranma.

"Very well, place your hands on the gem and make your wish." said the priest

Kasumi walked over to the gem, closed her eyes, and placed her hands on it. .

"I wish that all magical influence placed on Ranma to be removed." said Kasumi in a clear voice.

They looked around waiting for something to happen, but nothing did. Ranma was about to thank them for trying to help him when he was suddenly covered in a pillar of light. The two girls and old man had to look away for a few seconds because of the brightness. They turned back and were amazed at what they saw.

First an army of floating hearts came from the pillar before fading away. Kasumi looked at Nabiki questionably.

"All the love potions." said Nabiki.

Kasumi nodded her head and turned back to the pillar. Next a ghostly version of Ranma-chan floated up from the pillar. She waved at them before also fading away. Then from the pillar came a giant green dragon with red eyes. It looked at them and blinked one eye before fading away. They looked at each other, confused.

Instead of the Ranma they knew, there stood a much different Ranma. He looked to be about the same age of Kasumi if not older. He was much taller and his muscles were much bigger. His hair reached down to his waist in a pony-tail, and he had a scar on his right eye. The clothes he was wearing before were now stretched tight over his body. Ranma had a blank look in his eyes that slowly began to clear.

Ranma didn't know what happened. One second he was sad the cure didn't work and then he was in a pillar of light. He saw things slowly pulled out of his body. Hearts, his girl form and many others slowly left his body. Then a dragon came out and turned to look at him. It almost seemed a little sad before flying away. Then the memories hit him.

Flash

Smiling at his parents but not Genma and Nodoka

Flash

His Grandfather training him in martial arts.

Flash

A perverted martial arts teacher but not as bad as Happosai.

Flash

A small boy with a monkey tail.

Flash

A girl with long blue hair.

Flash

Him throwing the girl away from him as a ball of energy fell on him.

Flash

Training under a weird blue alien, a monkey, and a cricket.

Flash

Dread filling him as the little bastard wished him away.

Slowly the images stopped coming and he knew what had happened to him. He had been wished out of his true world by an evil little man and sent to this world. He remembered his friends from his past life. He could remember all the techniques he had learned. He could finally remember **her** name. Slowly a tear ran down his face as he fell onto his knees.

They saw Ranma fall to his knees with a tear coming from his eye. Then with his head down he started to shake and they could see water dripping onto the floor. Kasumi knelt down and put her hand on Ranma's shoulder. He then threw his head back and screamed in a voice filled with sadness greater than Ryoga could ever hope to do.

"Bulmaaaaaaaaa!" sobbed Ranma in anquish before fainting.

Hours later...

Ranma slowly felt his senses coming to him. He could tell he was laying on a bed, most likely in the shrine. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around himself. He saw Kasumi sitting next to him, looking down at him with a smile on her face.

"Hello Kasumi." said Ranma in a deeper voice then normal.

"How are you doing Ranma-kun?" asked Kasumi.

"Better. Are we still at the shrine?" asked Ranma.

Kasumi nodded her head before going to the door. She called out and Nabiki came into the room.

"So Saotome, what happened this time?" asked Nabiki, trying to cover up her concern.

"It's Son." said Ranma

"Huh?" asked Nabiki and Kasumi together.

"My real name is Son Ranma." said Ranma as he sat up.

"Your real name?" asked Nabiki.

Ranma nodded his head.

"Yes, my true name is Son Ranma, not Saotome Ranma." said Ranma.

"So you're not a Saotome?" asked Nabiki.

"Yep." said Ranma

Nabiki pulled a small book from her pocket and flipped through it. The other two looked in confusion as Nabiki stopped on a page and made a note of something. Nabiki looked up and saw the looks she was getting.

"Just seeing who wins a bet." said Nabiki

"What do you mean?" asked Ranma

"There's a betting pool on how you would get out of the engagements." said Nabiki "The choices were suicide, taking all the girls as wives, running away with or without one of the girls, and you not really being a Saotome."

"Oh." said Ranma

"So can you explain why you look so different?" asked Nabiki.

"Well you see I wasn't actually born in this dimension. An evil little bastard wished I was never born and I was sent here. I was put into a child's body and I lost my memories." said Ranma.

"But I am sure plenty of people wished you were never born in this world." said Nabiki

"Yea but none of them have a magical object that can grant their wish." said Ranma

"Ranma, before you fainted you called out for someone named Bulma." said Kasumi "Who was she?"

Ranma sighed and looked down at the bed he was on.

"She was the girl I was in love with in my home dimension." said Ranma, with tears falling from his eyes again.

Kasumi went up to him and hugged him, giving him her support. Ranma hugged her back and silently cried into her shoulder. Nabiki smiled at the heart warming sight before clearing her throat.

"So Ranma, what do you plan to do now that you have your memories back?" asked Nabiki.

"I am going to find a way back to my dimension." said Ranma with a serious voice.

"Well first we're going to have to tell everyone what happened to you." said Kasumi "It wouldn't be right to just up and leave."

Ranma nodded his head and sighed.

"You're right as always Kasumi. I can't just leave everyone with no warning, it wouldn't be right." said Ranma

He slowly stood up and yawned. He looked back at Kasumi and Nabiki and wondered why they were so red. He then felt a breeze and looked down at his naked body. With an "eep" he ducked back under the covers. Nabiki and Kasumi got up and walked out of the room with glazed eyes. Once out of the room the two leaned against a wall and started to pant.

"He lives up to his name even better now." said Nabiki.

"That's for sure." said Kasumi.

A few minutes later Ranma came out of the room with his clothes on and they left to go back to Nerima.

On the way back to the dojo Nabiki called the members of the NWC on her cell phone telling them to meet at the Tendo dojo for an important announcement. They got off the train and walked back to the dojo. When they walked inside they found the NWC sitting in the front room.

Soun and Genma were sitting at their go board playing. Nodoka was sitting at the table with Ukyo, and Akane on each side of her. Sitting across from her was Cologne, Mousse, Happosai and Shampoo. Ryoga was sitting next to Akane. The Kuno's were sitting at the end of the table. The all looked up when they heard Ryoga start to growl when he saw Ranma.

"Ranma what are they doing here!" screamed Akane, Ryoga nodding his head in agreement.

"Airen ready to marry Shampoo, yes." said the "bouncy" Amazon.

"No he's not you hussy!" yelled Ukyo, pulling out her spatula "He's going to marry his cute fiancée."

"Ohohoh you're both wrong." said Kodachi making everyone shiver with her laugh "My Ranma-sama is here for me."

"Saotome how dare you steal our loves!" yelled Kuno, Ryoga and Mousse.

"Ranma why didn't you take Akane with you?" yelled Genma.

"To make it up to my little girl you should marry her right now." screamed Soun.

Happosai and Cologne sat there both staring at the power they felt inside of Ranma and the way he looked.

"Oh my, Ranma why do you look so different?" asked Nodoka.

This caused the rest of the NWC to notice the changes Ranma had gone through. This caused three of the fiancées to start drooling at his much better physique. The rivals stopped short of their leaps and felt the power that was coming off of Ranma. The fathers also paused wondering at the changes.

"If you will all sit down I will explain it all to you." said Ranma in a calm voice.

Everyone sat down as fast as they could waiting to find out what happened to him. Ranma sat down at the head of the table and closed his eyes.

"Now this story may be hard to believe but I want you to not say anything until I am done." said Ranma.

The rest nodded their heads in understanding.

"Now I wasn't born in this dimension.." started Ranma.

Two hours later...

"...Then I was awoken when Kasumi made the wish." said Ranma "I regained my memories and my true self."

"So what are you going to do now son-in-law?" asked Cologne

The NWC perked up at this. What would Ranma do now?

"First of all I am not your son-in-law. Second I am going to find a way back to my dimension and try to find Bulma." said Ranma

"What do you mean boy!" yelled Genma "So you have so little honor you would go after some stupid girl and not stay with your fiancée."

"That's right you have to marry one of my girls not run off after some hussy." said Soun.

Suddenly the room got very hot and windy. Everyone but the idiots looked at Ranma and backed away from the idiots as fast as they could.

Ranma was glowing with a raw red aura that outdid Akane's when she was on her period! His face was twisted into a mask of rage.

"Never talk about Bulma like that." said Ranma in a dangerous voice.

The two fathers not caring continued.

"I mean really boy you should listen to your father and not go after some whore." said Genma. At this everyone got even further away when Ranma's aura doubled in size.

"Quite right old friend you shouldn't go after common whores Ranma when you have a fiancée." said Soun.

Ranma walked up to them and grabbed them by their throats.

**Following scene has been censored for the amount of horrible violence in it. Please think of bunnies, kittens, puppies. Don't think about two men getting horribly disfigured and mentally traumatized for the rest of their lives.**

When the sound of great violence that would make Vegita proud stopped the NWC turned around. What they saw was a smirking Ranma standing in the middle of the destroyed living room. There was also no sign of the fathers.

"What did you do to them Ranma?" asked Akane with fear.

"I threw them." said Ranma simply

"Into the Koi pond?" asked Nabiki.

"Further away." said Ranma.

"The pond at the Kuno mansion?" asked Ukyo

"Nope furthur." said Ranma

"Where did you throw them?" asked Nodaka

"They should land where the giant tournament is going on." said Ranma

"You mean the one that has the people from all the other major tournaments such as King of Fighters, Dead or Alive, and Street Fighters?" asked Ryoga.

"Yep specifically in the women's side of the bathing area there." said Ranma with an evil grin on his face.

The NWC's jaws dropped. Who knew Ranma could do something so evil to someone? Ranma's grin just got bigger at the sound of female fury in the distance.

"Well now that you got that out of your system son-in-law we can go back to China." said Cologne

"I am not your son-in-law and I am not going to China with you." said Ranma with a cross look on his face.

"You are my son-in-law because changing your name doesn't matter to us. 'So let's get going." said Cologne with a glint in her eye.

"I don't give a damn what you say old ghoul. I am not going to China I am going home." said Ranma

"The only way you're not going with us is if you can beat me." said Cologne "And we both know you can't."

Ranma stood still for a second clapping his hand over his mouth. His body started to shake before he couldn't hold it any longer.

"Hahahahaha!" laughed Ranma "You think I can't beat you!" "That's right I have 3000 years of history to back me up." said Cologne mad that Ranma was laughing at her.

"Fine I'll fight you." said Ranma "And to make this more exciting I'll only use two attacks to beat you."

"Fine it will only mean me beating you that much faster." said Cologne.

"We'll see about that." said Ranma

The two moved out into the backyard and stood across from each other. The two stood still till a leaf fell between them starting the match.

Cologne pogoed to Ranma at speeds the others couldn't even follow. As she got closer all Ranma did was close his eyes and spread his fingers out over his forehead.

"You should know better than to close your eyes in a fight." said Cologne going for a point on Ranma's chest that would make him unable to move until she hit the counter point.

When she was about to hit the point Ranma yelled out.

"Solar Flare!" yelled Ranma suddenly everyone there was blinded by a giant light that spread out from Ranma.

As their sight came back they looked around for any sign of Ranma but couldn't see him.

"Hey up here." came a cry from above them. They looked up and saw a sight that amazed them. Ranma was floating in the air like it was a natural thing to do.

"Now for my second trick." said Ranma he then blured and dissapeared.

Then he appeared behind Cologne with a hand on her shoulder. Before she could react he attacked.

"Psycho Attack!" yelled Ranma releasing a huge amount of energy into Cologne.

Cologne was shocked so bad you could see her skeleton at times. Slowly the attack stopped and she stood there smoking. Ranma lifted his hand off of her and she fell down to the ground.

The others could only look on in shock. Ranma was able to defeat Cologne the strongest of them all with only two attacks!

Ranma turned to them with smoke still coming from his hands.

"So anyone else say I am not going anywhere?" asked Ranma in a calm tone.

The others quickly shook their heads. Even Hopposai was smart enough to know not to mess with the new Ranma.

"Then I'll be going." said Ranma and he started walking away.

"Wait Ranma!" called a voice behind him.

He turned around and saw Nodoka kneeling down before him holding the Saotome honor blade above her head.

"I am sorry for what me and my husband have done to you." she said "I never should have let him take you on that trip. I only had you sign the contract so that he wouldn't do anything bad to you but it didn't work. Please take this sword as a way to forgive me."

Ranma looked down at her then with a gentle smile on his face picked her up and hugged her.

"It's ok I don't blame you for the things Genma has done." said Ranma "For the time I was with you you loved me like I was your own and I can never forget that. So please Mother keep the sword."

Nodoka looked up at him with tears in her eyes before hugging him so much you could hear his ribs groan.

"Oh my manly son I am going to miss you so much!" cried Nodoka

"Mom...can't...breathe!" gasped out Ranma

"Sorry!" said Nodaka, quickly letting him go.

"It's ok Mom." said Ranma rubbing his ribs.

Ranma then looked up to the rest of the NWC and saw they all had tears from the touching display. He walked up to Akane and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Akane I am sorry things couldn't work out between us." said Ranma "You can truly be a great martial artist if you learn to control your temper better."

"Baka." said Akane with a tearful smile on her face. Then to his surprise she hugged him before running into the house.

He then walked up to Ryoga and held his hand out. Ryoga after a minute took his hand and shook it.

"It won't be the same without you Ranma." said Ryoga "I won't have anyone to really challenge me."

"Or to get revenge on." said Ranma

The two laughed before Ranma moved onto Ukyo.

"Ukyo you were always my best friend and I am sorry I couldn't love you in the way you wanted me to." said Ranma.

"It's ok Ranma I realized it was better to have my best friend back than to have a fiancé anyway." said Ukyo

The two hugged and he then moved onto Shampoo.

"Shampoo sorry for what Great-Grandmother try to do." said Shampoo sadly.

"It's ok Shampoo I don't blame you." said Ranma "You should go to school so you can show how smart you are. Though it must be nice how people underestimate you because of how you talk."

Shampoo blushed and gave him a quick hug before backing up. Ranma then walked up to Mousse.

"So are you finally convinced I am not going after Shampoo?" asked Ranma

Yes Saotome I understand. Like Ryoga I am sorry to lose the fun of fighting you." said Mousse.

"Same here man." said Ranma.

Ranma then moved up to Kodachi and Kuno.

"Ranma-sama I am sorry for the way I have acted toward you." said Kodachi bowing before him.

"I too Saotome am sorry for the dishonor I have shown." said Kuno bowing next to his sister.

"It's cool guys." said Ranma, rubbing the back of his head.

"May we one day meet on the field of battle again Saotome." said Kuno walking away.

"Good bye Ranma-sama." said Kodachi also walking away.

Ranma waved goodbye to them before going to Happosai.

"You truly are the best martial artist of your generation Ranma." said Happosai "That's why I hereby name you master of the Anything Goes."

"Thank you Happosai." said Ranma bowing before Happosai.

Ranma walked to Kasumi who immediately hugged him crying into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her letting her cry.

"Do you have to go?" asked Kasumi.

"Yes but don't worry I am sure I'll come by an visit you someday." said Ranma.

As he let go Kasumi quickly gave him a peck on the lips before backing away. Ranma blushed for a second before going to say goodbye to Nabiki.

"Nabiki I'll..." Ranma would have continued if he didn't suddenly find his mouth filled with Nabiki's tongue.

After a minute of lip lock Nabiki stopped the kiss and winked at him.

"Come back soon Ranma." she said.

Ranma stood there for a second blushing madly before shooting into the air and flying away as fast as he could.

"He's so cute when he's like that." said Nabiki and all the girls nodded.

A.N. So here it is the next chapter of Meet Son Ranma. It has been a while since I last updated a story but I am trying to write them the best I can and it takes time. I am pretty sure this is the longest chapter I have ever written and i hope its good. I am writing the next chapters for Bounty Hunter and Hero now so expect them out soon. But until then please leave a review. Also I would like to thank Cylon One who is helping me by being a pre reader for me.


	4. Meet Son Ranma Theme

Meet Son Ranma opening music

Song: Through the fire and flames

Band: Dragonforce

_On a cold winter morning, in the time before the light  
In flames of death's eternal reign we ride towards the fight  
And the darkness is falling down and the times are tough all right  
The sound of evil laughter falls around the world tonight_

Ranma and members of the Z crew train hard as a giant shadow looms up behind them. __

Fighting high, fighting on for the steel  
Through the wastelands evermore  
The scattered souls will feel the hell that is wasted on the shores  


Goku and Frieza fighting as Namik crumples around them. Ranma fights Napa as Goku leaves Kami's lookout.

_  
On the blackest waves in history  
We watch them as they go  
Through fire, pain and once again we know  
_

Bulma and Chi Chi wave good bye with tears in there eyes to there husbands as they fly away.

_  
So now we fly ever free  
We're free before the thunderstorm  
On towards the wilderness our quest carries on  
Far beyond the sundown, far beyond the moonlight  
Deep inside our hearts and all our souls_

Ranma and Goku fly at top speed towards a figure covered in shadow floating in the air before them.__

Chorus - Start  
So far away we wait for the day  
For the lights are so wasted and gone  
We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days  
Through the fire and the flames we carry on  
Chorus – End

Vegita sits on the porch of the Tendo home thinking of his lost planet. Nabiki sits down next to him and puts her hand on his shoulder.

_  
As the red day is dawning  
And the lightning cracks the sky  
They raise their hands to the heavens above  
As we send them to their lies  
Running back through the mid-morning light  
There's a burning in my heart  
We're banished from the time in the fallen land  
To a light beyond the stars_

Ranma trades blows with the shadowed being at a rapid place breaking the ground around them. Finally Ranma is sent flying back from a powerful blow into a cliff. __

In the blackest dreams we do believe  
Our destiny this time  
And endlessly we'll all be free tonight

Ranma slowly pulls himself out of the cliff then powers up and flies at the being.

_And on the wings of a dream  
So far beyond reality  
All alone in desperation  
Now the time is gone  
_

Ranma looks around him at the broken bodies of the other Z warriors. He yells in anger and his aura grows to a giant size. As the image starts to fade his hair flickers white and his eyes black. A smirk grows on the face of the shadowed being.

_  
Lost inside you'll never find  
Lost within my own mind  
Day after day this misery must go on_

_  
Chorus_

Now here we stand with their blood on our hands  
We've fought so hard now can we understand?  
I'll break the seal of this curse if I possibly can  
For freedom of every man

Chorus

A.N. Hey everyone I am posting this to show that I am not dead. I've just had a bit of writers block but it's starting to go away so i may have a real chapter for one of my stories out soon.


End file.
